<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The moon is beautiful isn't it? by Ujuhosh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811091">The moon is beautiful isn't it?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ujuhosh/pseuds/Ujuhosh'>Ujuhosh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ujuhosh/pseuds/Ujuhosh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They always watch the first full moon in every year, and everytime they're watching the full moon they always caught Jihoon staring at Soonyoung everytime.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The moon is beautiful isn't it?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi dont mind the typos, and im sorry if there's a grammatical errors, english is not my first language, and i don't know much about moons so yeah.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They always watch the first full moon in every year, and everytime they're watching the full moon they always caught Jihoon staring at Soonyoung everytime.</p><p> </p><p>🌚🌝</p><p> </p><p>2017 – full moon.</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung and his friends are on a trip, they planed to go to hundred islands because they heard that it is so pretty there. </p><p>When they arrived the sun is already under the clouds, and for them it was a perfect view, so they stayed there watching the sunsets.</p><p>Soonyoung always loved the sunsets, especially when he's with Jihoon and the ray of light coming from the sun is shining through Jihoon's eyes. He likes to stare at those eyes those black eyes that turns into brown hazelnut when the sun is pointing at it. </p><p>When the sun goes down, they got up to prepare their foods because it's already noon, they hurried up so that they can watch the full moon later. </p><p>Dinner is done with laughter and contentment, they cleaned up together and once they are done cleaning they went outside the cottage to watch the full moon.</p><p>Soonyoung is beside Jihoon. </p><p>He felt someone is staring at him but he is so mesmerized by the beauty of the moon that he didn't even tried looking around to see who's staring at him. </p><p>And for Jihoon, for him even though the moon is beautiful there's no other thing that can be beautiful than his star.</p><p>While soonyoung is staring at the moon, Jihoon staring at him, their friends are watching the both of them.</p><p> </p><p>🌚🌝</p><p> </p><p>2018 – full moon.</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung loves the full moon, and he think nothing could ever top that – except for tigers.</p><p>"soonie, where do you want to go later?" Jihoon asked while combing soonyoungs hair.</p><p>Soonyoung is currently laying on Jihoon's lap. This days soonyoung noticed that Jihoon is being clingy towards him, sometimes he just suddenly hugs soonyoung and when sooonyoung asked why he'll just answers with 'i just feel like it', or sometimes he'll hold soonyoungs hands while they're having a 'late night movie date', and he also doesn't care when soonyoung suddenly lay down on his lap or puts his head on his shoulder.<br/>
Soonyoung isn't complaining tho, he find it really really cute. </p><p>"if it's just the two of us then let's go to the rooftop, but when we have our friends with us then let's go to the park"<br/>
soonyoung replied</p><p>"sounds good, okay then, ill ask them if they'll come" </p><p>"okay"</p><p>silence</p><p>"uh get off my lap? ill go get my phone?"</p><p>"here, use my phone, i already feel comfortable here." </p><p>After texting there friends wich who answers 'yes, we'll come' Jihoon gave soonyoung his phone back then he came back with combing soonyoung's hair. </p><p>They stayed like that – Jihoon combing soonyoung's hair while they're both chatting in a very soft voice – until it was already noon and they have to leave to meet up with their friends.</p><p>Honestly they both dont want to get up yet, they're enjoying the company they both are giving to each other.</p><p>soonyoung thought that that moment is so perfect while Jihoon thought that maybe if he could freeze time, he would always do that when he's with soonyoung.</p><p>They arrived at the park expecting that their friends are already there because they're late for 20 minutes but they are not there. Soonyoung called them asking if are they still going to come and they said that all of them had an emergency so they can't go.</p><p>They desided to just stay there since both of them are too lazy to go back to their condo.</p><p>Yes they are room mates since first year college until now that they already have their own jobs, they still chose to be room mates, they still chose to be together.</p><p>They continued talking until the moon shines bright directly on soonyoung's eyes making him distracted then he turned up to stare at the moon, and Jihoon well as he said, his star is more beautiful than the full moon, so he stared at him.</p><p>He always stare at him tho, not just when they're watching the full moon, he stare at him when they're having a late night movie date, when they're having a sleep over – soonyoung sleeping at his room – when soonyoung is laughing. Basically he stare at soonyoung every time he has a chance. </p><p>Jihoon just kept staring at him, memorizing every little details on his face, and being mesmerized by his beauty. </p><p>It is just the two of them there, with Jihoon staring at him and soonyoung staring at the full moon – or so they thought, little did they know their friends are hiding in the bushes watching the both of them. </p><p> </p><p>🌚🌝</p><p> </p><p>2019 – full moon.</p><p> </p><p>They are with their friends again and they're on their way to Tagaytay. </p><p>They decided to go there since it's been a year since they went there. </p><p>Tagaytay welcomed them with a freezing wind making them double their shirts before they go out to walk around. </p><p>They first went to "A Magical World of Wizards and witches" since it will close at 10 pm. </p><p>It is a harry potter themed hotel</p><p>Jihoon is also a very huge fan of Harry potter. He completed all of the Harry potter books, he watched every episode and series multiple times, he even memorized the spells harry potter and the other sorcerers says. Sometimes he suddenly talk about Harry potter in one of their late night walks. </p><p>After walking around and taking pictures here and there they decided to go eat already so that they can proceed going to the sky ranch. </p><p>They went to a restaurant where the taal view can be seen, when the food's haven't served yet, they went outside to take pictures while appreciating the beauty of taal. </p><p>After taking several pictures they went in again and the food is already there waiting for them. </p><p>"Ji, you seemed very quiet today, are you okay?" wonwoo suddenly ask making all of them look at Jihoon</p><p>Jihoon seems surprise by the sudden question but non the less he answered it "yeah, im okay hahaha and im usually quiet tho?" </p><p>"right haha okay" wonwoo replied.</p><p>But soonyoung kept his eyes on Jihoon trying to see if he's telling the truth and Jihoon felt the stare so he looked up and soonyoung's face welcomed him.</p><p>"what?" he asked</p><p>"are you sure?"</p><p>"of what?"</p><p>"that you're okay?" </p><p>"i am soonie, don't worry, ill tell you when im not" Jihoon replied and giving soonyoung a reassuring smile.</p><p>"okay then" </p><p>When they finished eating they stayed there for a few minutes making the food they eat go down before they went to sky ranch.</p><p>They brought a ticket and went in, when they got in they immediately went in their own ways. </p><p>Seungcheol with Jeonghan, Joshua with seokmin, Wonwoo with Junhui and the five being together – Mingyu, Hao, Vernon, Seungkwan and Dino.</p><p>Soonyoung and Jihoon went to the carnival games there. The first game that they played is "ball and bucket toss" it's like beer pong but the difference is you'll get a point when you shoot the ball to the bucket and you can get a big stuff yoy if you'll get a very high score.</p><p>Jihoon didn't really planned playing but he noticed that the latter keep on eyeing the big tiger stuffed toy, and he suddenly want to play and get that toy. </p><p>"soonie, wanna play?" </p><p>"not really" soonyoung answered, still looking at the tiger toy</p><p>"come with me, ill play" Jihoon said as he held soonyoung's wrist to drag him to the front, soonyoung seemed surprised but he followed anyway. </p><p>It's already been 3 rounds yet he still didn't get the tiger toy, soonyoung told him to stop playing already and even though he didn't want to he agreed especially when soonyoung told him that his hungry again. </p><p>Before they leave the ball and bucket toss area he made a note to himself to  just buy one when they arrive at manila. </p><p>After eating, they went to a place where they can sit down for a bit.</p><p>They stayed there talking about how they enjoyed today and what should they do next.</p><p>"Jiji, i want to ride the vikings" soonyoung said as he put an arm around Jihoon</p><p>Jihoon hesitated at first because he's afraid of heights, but after seeing soonyoung's eyes who's full with excitement and happiness, he really doesn't want that to change so he agreed. And now that they're on the line he suddenly want to back out but soonyoung keeps on giving him a reassuring smile and he keep on saying "im here" "Jiji, just hold my hand" or "Ji, that's not that high, it's not scary i swear" to Jihoon while holding his hand or his back.</p><p>The whole ride was fun – for soonyoung – while Jihoon keep on clinging onto him and hiding his face on soonyoung's shoulders. Soonyoung just chuckle at him and giving him a pat on the head. </p><p>After riding the vikings it was already dark and it was already time to meet up with their friends.</p><p>Their last ride was Ferris wheel and each cable is also the one who's together earlier. </p><p>Jihoon and Soonyoung is the first one to ride the Ferris wheel. The ride was silent, they're just admiring the view of Tagaytay. </p><p>When they reached the top that's where someone already broked the silence</p><p>"wow, I've been here for so many times but im still amazed by how beautiful Tagaytay is" soonyoung said breaking the silence between them</p><p>"yeah" Jihoon replied. </p><p>"soonie, look at the moon oh" Jihoon added, and soonyoung followed him. </p><p>"wow, full moon really doesn't disappoints." soonyoung replied, now staring at the moon.</p><p>"soonie, the moon is beautiful isn't it?" Jihoon asked now staring at soonyoung. </p><p>Soonyoung looked back at him, they stared for a few seconds before he replied.</p><p>"yes it is, Jiji" </p><p>"the moon really is beautiful" soonyoung added. </p><p>Jihoon gave him a fond smile and soonyoung smiled back, they stared for a few minutes before soonyoung broked the eye contact and looked back at the moon. After that conversation the cable is filled with silence once again until they arrived at the ground. </p><p>It is a tradition in sky ranch to set up a fire works every 10 pm. </p><p>It was already 9 pm when they went out of the cable, their friends following them, they decided to eat first while waiting for the fire works, they also bought souvenirs like key chain and T-shirts. </p><p>They finished eating and buying some souvenirs at exact 10 pm, they sat down there waiting for the fire works and when it already started, otger people are clapping their hands, while others are taking videos of it. </p><p>For soonyoung it was a perfect view, watching the fireworks with the full moon at the back of it. </p><p>And for Jihoon it was perfect, watching the man beside you being amazed by the fireworks. It was perfect. He is perfect. </p><p>And there friends thought it would be more perfect if soonyoung and Jihoon are already together. As a couple.</p><p> </p><p>🌚🌝</p><p> </p><p> 2020 – full moon.</p><p> </p><p>Their friends already told soonyoung about Jihoon staring at him every time they watch the full moon, and he'll figure it out if they're telling the truth later.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nothing much really happened today, they just watched a movie, play anything they have in their condo, waited until noon before they went up to the rooftop. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon is planning to confess today, he realized how long he's been keeping his feelings for the latter, and he can't hide it any longer. He just wanted soonyoung to be in his arms, he wanted to pepper him with kisses, he wanted to cuddle him everyday, he really really wants to tell soonyoung how much he loves him. He just wanted to be with soonyoung, not just as best friends or room mates. He wanted them to be together as boyfriends. As a couple. </p><p> </p><p>They went to the rooftop early as planned to prepare a place where they can lay down. They bought lots and lots of pillows and blankets and once they're done, they bought the foods that they prepared and lay down in the 'bed' that they did earlier. </p><p>Jihoon is nervous and he's trying hard not to show it to the latter, but even though he's already trying his very best soonyoung can see it, he knows jihoon is nervous he also can see it that jihoon is trying not to show it. He knows Jihoon for years now, he'll be blind if he doesn't see it. </p><p>He didn't ask Jihoon tho, he doesn't want the latter to feel awkward or more nervous. He let him. He believed that Jihoon will tell what's bothering his mind whenever he's ready. </p><p>There was a comfortable silence between them, their breathes is the only thing they hear. </p><p>Soonyoung is staring at the moon.</p><p>Jihoon staring at his star. </p><p>Soonyoung felt it, he can feel it, that someone is staring at him, and now he's already sure who it is. </p><p>He turn his head to Jihoon and he's right. Jihoon is staring at him.</p><p>"why do you always stare at me when we're watching the full moon?" soonyoung asked turning his body to completely face him. </p><p>"soonie, the moon is beautiful isn't it?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Where did i heard that again?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He heard that from Jihoon last year when they were on the ferris wheel at the very top. </p><p>He didn't know what it means at first. </p><p> </p><p>He just saw the meaning of it earlier.</p><p> </p><p>He felt his heart beat faster than usual. He felt butterflies in his stomach.<br/>
He felt like it was a dream.</p><p> </p><p>When he felt Jihoon held his face he came back to reality. </p><p> </p><p>"soonie, the moon is beautiful isn't it?" </p><p> </p><p>"jihoonie" soonyoung went closer to jihoon then he circled his arms around him, rubbing his back as he gently pressed a kiss on his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>"i love you too"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading. I appreciate y'all so much &lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>